


Icelandic Volcano

by SamoShampioni



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 2012, Eurovision, Gen, Iceland, Icelandic Volcano, baku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short drabble about Iceland's 2012 entrants and a volcano that keeps erupting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icelandic Volcano

The 2012 entrants were sitting there, in Baku's Crystal Hall, getting used to the place. They would be in the green room for just a little while, just to get them used to it, and to make sure everything would run smoothly once the contest began properly. The entrants for the contest were sitting at their respective tables, miniature flags hanging everywhere.  
But there was one thing everyone was talking about. The volcano in Iceland had erupted again. In 2010, the contest had been affected a lot by the resulting ash cloud, some of the participants having to travel by boat rather than plane. But things had been different back in 2010. This one was bigger, more smoke, more fire. Gréta and Jónsi were watching the TV in the green room intently.  
"It's weird," Engelbert said, "It's only been two years since the last time... they're not supposed to erupt that quickly again, are they?"  
"No," Jónsi said, "They're not."  
The Icelandics hadn't said much the entire time they'd been in the green room while the other entrants laughed and joked with each other.  
"They sure get a lot of volcanoes there!" Rambo Amadeus was laughing.  
"Can't you be serious for once in your life?" Jónsi snapped, "This is an important matter!"  
"Yeah, be quiet Rambo, please," Gréta said, "We're trying to watch this!"  
"Come on you too, lighten up!" Rambo grinned, "You guys get volcanoes all the time, you should be used to it by now!"  
"It isn't funny Rambo!" Gréta said, annoyed.  
"Gah," Pasha Parfeny said, "I hope this doesn't interrupt our flights home once the contest is finished!"  
"No, it won't interrupt your flight to flamin' Moldova," Jónsi said, "Because it's nowhere near Iceland! Now shush!"  
"What's going to happen," Gréta said, "Why are all these volcanoes erupting?"  
"Don't worry, please," Jónsi said, "It'll all be fine."  
"It'll all be fine," Gréta repeated, unsure if she believed him.  
"That's more like it," Jónsi said, then switching the TV off with the remote, "Listen, all this worrying is doing us no good, we've got to concentrate on our performance tonight so that we can make our country proud, ok Gréta? For Iceland."  
"For Iceland," Gréta smiled as the two of them sat there, draped in a gigantic Icelandic flag, proud to wear the red, white and blue of their country.


End file.
